


Three Good Things

by JolinarJackson



Series: Lights To Guide You Home [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JolinarJackson/pseuds/JolinarJackson
Summary: “Listen, this is about … focusing on the good stuff in your life. Even when … everything else is shit, there is always something good going on, something that keeps you going.”Peter shook his head. ”Nothing good happened to methisyear, Tony.””We met,” Tony said. ”That was good right? Because it's definitely onmylist of positive things.”---December was a tough month for Peter. Tony tries to cheer him up as the new year approaches.





	Three Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> _Setting:_ Sometime after _Captain America: Civil War_. _Spider-Man: Homecoming_ did not happen in this universe, since May died before it could kick off.  
>  _Contains:_ Language  
>  _Author's Note:_ This is a small something to get back into the _Lights_ series after writing the Peter  & Tony Big Bang story. It's overly sweet, but I think the boys deserve it after what I put them through. :)  
>  _Disclaimer:_ I’m not making money with this fanfic. The Marvel Cinematic Universe and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

It had started to snow last night and hadn't stopped since. 

The transition from the warm, brightly-lit living room to the icy, dimly-lit balcony made Tony shiver, even though he'd come prepared and wore his coat, scarf and gloves. Snowflakes whirled through the air lazily, settling on the surrounding rooftops as well as the sidewalks and streets far below the penthouse's balcony and muffling the noise of the city. 

Tony didn't have to search for long to find Peter. He was standing looking over the city with his arms crossed on the balcony railing, his hair ruffled by the wind. He hadn't brought a coat with him, only clad in jeans and the dark-blue sweater Pepper had given him for Christmas. Tony could see him shiver as he approached and quickly draped Peter's coat over his shoulders. Sliding his arms into the sleeves, Peter sent him a grateful look. His fingers trembled as he zipped the coat up, his cheeks and nose reddened by the cold, and Tony handed him his beanie and a scarf before he turned to look out over Manhattan. The street lamps and lights in the windows reflected off the fresh snow, making the usually hectic and gray city seem almost peaceful. 

Peter tucked his hands into the coat pockets and sighed in relief. “Thanks,” he muttered.

Tony nodded. ”Sensory overload?” 

Peter winced. ”Inside was too … loud and bright.”

Tony had noticed the way Peter had become quiet, barely speaking to Vision and Pepper, only smiling tiredly at Rhodey and Happy's jokes. Given the fact that Peter had already been showing signs of being tired since before Christmas, Tony had already suspected some kind of sensory overload. Before he could ask Peter whether he was okay, though, Peter had already excused himself and headed for the balcony. Pepper had got up to go after him immediately, but Tony had held her back, knowing that being alone was exactly what Peter needed, at least for a little while. However, when Rhodey had noted twenty minutes later that Peter still hadn't returned and also hadn't taken his coat, Tony couldn't help but go after him to make sure he was alright. 

He sighed. ”I needed some air as well.”

Peter looked up at him. In the dim lights, his eyes seemed almost black, the dark shadows underneath prominent. ”You wanted to check on me.”

”And,” Tony insisted, ”I needed some air.” He rubbed one hand down his face. ”I'm not as young as I used to be. These parties are starting to become exhausting.”

Peter huffed a laugh. ”It's not even midnight, grandpa.” 

Tony smiled and squeezed his shoulder, pulling him against his side. When he spoke again, he made sure to meet Peter's eyes. ”Are you okay?” 

Peter's smile dimmed and he ducked his head. ”Not really.”

”Yeah.” Tony heaved a sigh. “It was a tough month.”

And it _had_ been. 

December had been riddled with situations reminding Peter of the family he'd lost. His sixteenth birthday had been a quiet affair, with only Ned invited to spend the evening at the penthouse to watch movies. Shortly after, the social worker assigned to their case had got in touch and both Tony and Peter had undergone an interview and one visit at the penthouse, before Pepper, Rhodey and even Happy had been interviewed as well. Tony's adoption attorney Joel had guided Tony through the process of producing everything from financial to medical records, working hard to put everything together and hand it in just before Christmas had come around. 

Tony and Peter had then spent Christmas Eve with Ned and his family, having been invited by Ned's mother Susan, who used the evening to ask Tony questions not even the social worker had had. Tony still wasn't quite sure whether he passed or failed whatever test that had been. Christmas Day had been spent at the compound with Rhodey, Vision, Happy and Pepper. The day after, Tony and Peter had attended a charity event together, which had been Pepper's idea. It was a way for Peter to be seen out and about with Tony while not having to answer too many questions or be cornered by curious journalists, basically easing him into public appearances. 

So it was really no wonder that Peter was tired, but he hadn't complained even once. In fact, he'd put on a brave face through all of it, even though Tony knew that it couldn't have been easy, that the grief over May still hadn't faded entirely.

Peter's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, correcting Tony's previous statement. ”It was a tough _year_.”

”Gives us the chance to have a better one in ...” Tony consulted his watch “... ten minutes.” 

Peter shrugged and his face twisted. ”That's what May said last year on New Year's Eve. After Ben ...” He shook his head. “It didn't get better.” He looked away and Tony saw his shoulders hitch, his fingers clenching around the railing until the knuckles turned white.

“Hey,” Tony said, nudging him with this shoulder and he waited until Peter looked at him to say, ”don't. It's going to be better, okay?”

Peter shrugged, not entirely convinced. 

Tony's heart ached … and then he remembered something he used to do with his mother on New Year's Eve. Something that had helped him in the face of his father's indifference. Something that he'd kept doing even after his parents had died. “Let's do something.”

Peter looked at him questioningly.

”Each of us is going to say three good things that will happen next year.”

Peter frowned. ”Like resolutions?”

”Can be anything,” Tony said. ”Things you can influence, things you can't, things that might happen or not. But they have got be good things. No negativity allowed.” Peter looked utterly helpless, so Tony smiled and said, ”Okay, I'm going to start.” He cleared his throat and said, ”The adoption is going to be greenlighted.”

”You don't _know_ that,” Peter said.

”It's _going_ to _happen_ ,” Tony insisted. ”Your turn.”

Peter looked out over the city and took a deep breath. ”I guess … I'm gonna try and not be this sad anymore all the time.”

Tony sighed. ”Peter … you know it's okay to be sad. Don't force yourself not to be. It won't work.”

Peter shook his head. ”I don't know what to say then.”

”Yes, you do.” He cleared his throat. “Listen, this is about … focusing on the good stuff in your life. Even when … everything else is shit, there is always something good going on, something that keeps you going.”

Peter shook his head. ”Nothing good happened to me _this_ year, Tony.”

”We met,” Tony said. ”That was good right? Because it's definitely on _my_ list of positive things.”

Peter sighed.

”Come on, three good things.” Tony tapped his wrist. ”Clock's ticking.”

Peter closed his eyes. ”I'm ...” He released a breath and looked at Tony. ”I'm gonna get my driving license.”

Tony smiled. ”You bet you are.” He nodded. ”Right … I'm going to improve Rhodey's legs.”

”I'm going to join the academic decathlon team at Rochester.”

Tony took a deep breath, bracing himself before he said, ”I'm going to try to sort things out with Cap.”

Peter nodded slowly, gifting Tony with a smile, and then turned to look at the city again. There was a long pause and Tony wondered whether Peter would speak again at all, when he softly said, ”I'm going to be Spider-Man again.” 

Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise. ”You will?”

”Not tomorrow,” Peter replied quickly. ”Maybe not for a few months, but … I've been thinking abut it a lot.” 

Tony nodded. ”That's good.” He smiled in relief. ”Really good.”

The fireworks started over Times Square and Tony checked his watch, opening his mouth to wish Peter a happy New Year … but the words died as he found himself in a fierce hug. Peter didn't say anything and Tony followed his lead, instead just holding on tightly, one hand on Peter's back and the other on the back of his head. 

”Happy New Year,” Peter whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the thunder of the fireworks. 

Tony smiled, pushing him back a bit to look at him. ”And to you, kid.”

They turned to look at the fireworks and Tony pretended not to see Peter wipe his eyes furtively. 

Happy and Rhodey laughed as they stepped out onto the balcony, bringing the distraction Peter seemed to need as he was swept into a hug by Pepper. Tony kept an eye on him while he hugged Rhodey and Happy for a short moment and returned Vision's awkward handshake. While Rhodey and Happy turned to Tony, Peter leaned against the balcony railing next to Pepper, watching the fireworks with rapt attention, grinning at something Happy pointed out to them. Tony smiled softly and tucked his hands into his coat pockets, keeping his eyes on Peter instead of the orange, green and blue lighting up the sky. 

He swallowed, another positive thing for the new year coming to him, a resolution he was determined to keep. To himself, he whispered, ”I'm going to be a good dad.” 

With that, he stepped forward, sliding an arm around Peter's shoulders as they looked at the fireworks exploding around them. He felt Peter nudge him with his elbow and looked down. 

Peter was smiling, but his eyes were earnest when he said, ”You already are.”

 

END  
01/2018


End file.
